


D is for Denmark

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Around the World in 26 Days [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon gets to fanboy overHamletin the actual castle in Elsinore.





	D is for Denmark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Robert Vaughn’s trip to Elsinore, where he did indeed fanboy over _Hamlet_.

“Look at this, Illya!” Napoleon gushed, as they strolled through the halls of Kronborg Castle. “This is where the story of _Hamlet_ is supposed to have taken place!”

Illya watched in utter amusement as Napoleon went from room to room, enthralled; this had been his surprise for Napoleon—he had asked in advance to book their vacation, and had surprised him with a trip to Helsingør, Denmark—also known as Elsinore, where the Bard had set the famous play. Naturally, a tour of the castle had to be on the itinerary, and rather than enlist a tour guide, the duo opted to take their own time—a wise decision, as Napoleon sought to appreciate every inch of each room, trying to picture exactly where certain scenes would have occurred.

“I bet right out there is where the ghost would have appeared,” he predicted. “We saw the royal chambers and the Hall…”

Napoleon trailed off as they entered another room. His eyes widened.

“I bet this is where the ‘To be or not to be’ soliloquy was supposed to have been recited!” he exclaimed.

Illya shook his head in amusement as he saw Napoleon clearly trying to restrain himself from reciting it himself.

“Go on, then,” Illya said, holding up the camera. “This will be one for the photo album, I’m certain of it.”

Napoleon struck grand, regal poses as he recited the famous soliloquy, and Illya got several good pictures, as he predicted, and once Napoleon had finished the recitation, Illya applauded him.

“Bravo!” he said, with an approving nod. “The Bard would be proud.”

Napoleon just smiled.

“Illya, thanks for this.”

“But of course.”

“I really mean that,” Napoleon insisted. “You claim to hate getting gifts for people, yet you always seem to get just the right ones.”

“I guess I know you well enough to get the right ones. But enough about me; there are more rooms for us to see—and more soliloquys for you to recite!”

Napoleon grinned.

“You know something…? I realized that I’ve got it a lot luckier than our poor, unfortunate prince.”

“Ah, yes, the Solo Luck I’ve heard so much about…”

“No, it’s not that,” Napoleon said. “Though he tried his best, in the end, Horatio wasn’t able to save Hamlet.”

“And you are confident that, at the end of our quest as U.N.C.L.E. agents, I will be able to save you?”

Napoleon glanced back at him.

“Yes, of course,” he said, softly. “You already have—multiple times.”

Illya’s expression softened, albeit slightly.

“As have you.”

Napoleon smiled and responded with a gentle touch to Illya’s face as he gave him a wink—a gesture he often did, and one that meant many unspoken words that Illya clearly understood.

Illya nodded and smiled back in response, and the two of them continued their tour of the castle.


End file.
